Forbidden Love
by LucyR5
Summary: Love shows up in weird places.  Quinn wants nothing to do with the Dalton Academy Warblers- until she meets Jeff. There's a few surprises along the way, and Quinn finds herself keeping her own secret and someone else's. Multi-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, there would be more scenes with the Warblers in it and Jeff would have a bigger role.**

Waiting for practice to start, resting in a chair, Quinn suddenly looked over at Finn and Rachel. They were whispering quietly, huge foolish grins on their faces. _Typical_, Quinn thought to herself, rolling her eyes at the couple. _Ever since he proposed they can't get enough of each other. _

Quinn pursed her lips and looked ahead, hoping Mr. Schue would come in quickly. Instead though, Sam and Mercedes walked in hand-in-hand, laughing. Quinn raised her eyebrows at them. _What happened to Sam?_

She was sick of love, mostly because she didn't have a romance of her own. But it wasn't her fault. All of the guys in glee club were either taken, or wanted nothing to do with her.

"Come on, Mr. Schue," Quinn muttered under her breath. Still, no luck. _Where in the world is he?_ _He should've been here five minutes ago._

"I think someone's looking grumpy," a voice said. Quinn looked up to see Blaine and Kurt staring at her. _Oh god, even the gays have it better than me._

Quinn shook her head without answering him and stood up. She couldn't take it anymore. Quinn stormed out of the room, hands clenched into tight fists by her sides.

Tears started to roll down her face as Quinn was seeking for a place where she could just be alone. She wanted to be away from McKinley, away from everyone there; especially the kids in glee club. They were all just mocking her with their happiness and their boyfriends.

A shoulder bumped her, causing Quinn to stop. She sighed and was prepared to kick this guy's ass. Who did he think he was anyway? _I'm in a crappy mood, and I don't need some big hotshot making things worse. _

The guy turned around, and Quinn immediately forgot about everything. His hair was bleach blonde that hung off to one side; his eyes chocolate orbs that gleamed brightly when he finally spoke.

"Sorry," he said, facing Quinn. She was stunned, stuck in her place, and had no idea how to respond. The guy smiled at her sweetly making Quinn feel very shy.

"You okay?"

"Um… yeah," she replied, wiping her eyes, hoping her mascara hadn't smudged. Especially in front of this cutie. "I should've watched where I was going."

"It's fine," the guy reassured her, and there was something in his voice that made Quinn melt. She blinked. He looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't think straight and had no idea where she'd seen him before.

"What are you doing here anyway? You're not a student," Quinn remarked. The guy nodded, his smile widening.

"Correct," he replied. "I'm looking for a friend."

"Seems reasonable," Quinn said. "Did you find them?" The boy cocked his head to the side slightly, pondering over the millions of answers he could use to answer her.

"Not yet, but I think I've found someone," he told Quinn. She blushed and looked away. He was sweet and charming, two traits Quinn couldn't resist. "I'm Jeff."

Jeff held out his hand, and Quinn gladly shook it.

"Quinn Fabray," she replied. Jeff nodded.

"Sterling," Jeff said. Quinn raised her eyebrows at him. Jeff, noticing his goof, laughed. "My last name, I mean. Not that you aren't sterling yourself, Ms. Fabray."

"Nice catch," Quinn commented, smiling at him. She liked Jeff. He was just what she needed.

"Well, I better get going then," Jeff said. Quinn nodded. Of course he had his own school to get back to. Quinn wondered how he was at McKinley at this time of day.

"I bet your peers miss you," Quinn teased. Jeff smiled and waved as he turned to go. Quinn opened her locker when she heard her name. She looked back at Jeff who was running up to her, a small slip of paper in his hand.

"Call me," he said, placing the paper in Quinn's hand and curling her fingers around it. Jeff flipped his hair to one side before leaving. Quinn grinned to herself, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn didn't go back to glee practice. Yes, she was extremely happy that she had met someone, but she didn't want to deal with the pain right now.

She didn't think it'd be a big deal. The lunch bell was about to ring, and she could always hide herself in the crowd of bustling teenagers if anyone tried searching for her. Of course, she'd have to disappoint Mr. Schue, which bummed her out a bit, but not too much to bring her down.

_Finally,_ Quinn thought, looking at all the photographs in her locker. Finally, someone had come along for Quinn Fabray. The photos were taped on poorly, just hanging by edges, corners ripped. They were mostly of Finn, Puck, and Sam.

Quinn looked over each and every photo before making her decision. She slowly took off one, feeling something swell inside of her. It was like the start of a new beginning, and Quinn felt so… free. She continued to tear down her old memories, crumpling them in her hand.

When she had finished, her locker was almost empty. Quinn smiled at her new space, liking it much better than before. _Oh yeah, _Quinn thought. _This can work._

The bell rang, startling Quinn as she hastily shut her locker. She took a look behind her before speeding down the hall, shoving past the cheerleaders and the mathletes.

Jeff barely got back to Dalton in time, seeing the council gather before the other Warblers. He didn't mind the doors, letting them bang shut behind him as the council members looked up, giving him disapproving stares.

"Jeff," Wes said, shaking his head slightly. "You're late."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry," Jeff quickly replied, casting suspicious looks from Sebastian. He raised his eyebrows at him.

"Seems like our friend here's hiding something," Sebastian sang softly. Jeff looked down, knowing Sebastian saw right through him. He would've retorted, but Sebastian was the Captain of the Warblers, so he couldn't without getting in major trouble.

"Doesn't matter," Wes shot a look at Sebastian who piped down. "Sebastian, you can handle this on your own time, but right now we must focus on Warbler duties." Sebastian nodded curtly, crossing his arms over his chest with the same smirk he always had on.

Jeff didn't like Sebastian all that much. He always thought he was too self-centered and what he did to Blaine was just plain mean. Jeff ignored Sebastian and took a seat next to Nick on the sofa, flipping his hair out of his eyes. Nick nudged him slightly. He raised his eyebrows at him, as if he was asking,

"Are you alright?" Jeff nodded in response to his friend. Nick hesitated, then nodded, focusing back on the council.

"Warblers," Thad announced, looking at each and every one of his fellow peers before continuing. "Sectionals is coming up, and we will need to decide on our performance." Murmurs shot around the room, but Jeff remained quiet. Wes held up his hand to silence everyone.

"Let's start with the late Warbler," Wes suggested, shooting a look in Jeff's direction. All heads turned to hear what he had to say. Jeff looked down, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

"Um… what about _Stutter _by Maroon 5?" Jeff said quietly. Sebastian rolled his eyes, but Jeff didn't notice.

"I suppose we could do that. All in favor?" Wes asked looking around. Every Warbler raised their hand, all except Sebastian that is. Wes smiled and tapped his gavel on the wooden desk in front of the room. The meeting was done.

Nick grabbed Jeff by the arm, Trent falling in step besides them. Jeff shook Nick's hand away.

"Dude, where were you?" Nick asked him. Jeff shook his head. He could never tell them. They would hate him if they found out that he went to McKinley, even if he was just there to see Blaine. Well, maybe not Trent and Nick, but Trent had a big mouth, so his secret was bound to get across to Sebastian and the council in a matter of seconds. He couldn't trust them.

"I was nowhere," Jeff responded calmly. "Look, I don't want to talk about it." Nick quieted down, but Trent pressured him to answering.

"Well you're going to have to when you face Sebastian," Trent said. Jeff stopped and stared at Trent.

"What are you talking about?" he asked him. Trent shrugged.

"You know he's going to want to know where you were," Trent reasoned. Nick shook his head.

"Because Sebastian has to know everything just because his dad's a state attorney or whatever," Jeff sighed and walked into his dorm, Trent and Nick following behind him. "Shut the door, will you?" Nick closed the door with a soft click.

Jeff laid on his bed. He needed some time to relax, to push everything out of his mind: sectionals, Sebastian, everything. But Jeff couldn't because all he was thinking about was Quinn.

"I… I met someone," Jeff confessed. Trent's eyes widened, while Nick stared in shock.

"So that's where you were!" Trent exclaimed. Jeff rolled his eyes and smiled, remembering how beautiful Quinn had looked. He hardly knew her, but she was so gorgeous. Jeff couldn't possibly control himself. There was something about her blonde curls, her hazel eyes, that made Jeff go absolutely nuts.

"Yes," Jeff said, that lovesick look in his eyes. Nick looked sideways at Jeff, a smirk spreading on his face.

"Well, who is she, man?" Nick asked. Jeff pursed his lips together, thinking how he could possibly answer that question.

"You guys don't know her," Jeff answered, hoping that would make them both shut up. Not Trent.

"What's her name?" Trent demanded, crossing his arms. Jeff really wished Trent wasn't so nosy. He loved him like a brother, but like brothers are he was annoying sometimes.

"I can't tell you guys," Jeff explained simply. Trent frowned at him, his nose scrunching up.

"Why not?" he whined. Nick gave Trent a warning look.

"That's enough. If Jeff doesn't want to tell his BEST FRIENDS who his new crush is… that's fine," Nick joked. Jeff laughed and sat up, facing them.

"I would if I could. But I can't," Jeff told them. Nick patted his arm.

"Whatever, let's go get lunch," Nick suggested. He and Trent stood up, heading towards the door. Jeff remained where he was, staring at the wall. Nick turned around and raised his eyebrows at Jeff. "Are you coming?" Jeff shook his head.

"I think I'll stay here," Jeff said, not looking at Nick. He nodded and shut the door as he and Trent left. Jeff looked out the window of his dorm, hoping that his phone would ring.

Quinn hadn't called yet, and he'd call her if he could, but he didn't have her number. She just had his. Jeff hoped with all hope that she would call, when suddenly she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn had been hesitant at first to call Jeff. She had no idea what she was going to say to him, or if she'd just hang up when he spoke. Quinn was nervous. She kept glancing outside the cafeteria window as his phone rang. Jeff picked up on the second ring, his voice almost shaky.

Quinn felt slightly relieved. At least, she wasn't the only one on edge. She smiled to herself.

"Hello?" Jeff answered. Quinn sighed.

"Hi Jeff, it's me, Quinn," she replied, happiness exploding inside of her. Quinn hoped Jeff was smiling on the other end, just as happy as she was to hear his voice.

And he was, maybe even happier than Quinn. She had finally called, the girl of his dreams he'd just met earlier today had called him. Jeff didn't know it was possible that he could fall so fast and hard for someone, but there he was, right in the middle of it all.

"I'm glad you called," he said, a smile on his face, his eyes glowing in the darkness of his dorm. He heard Quinn giggle on the other end, something he found extremely cute.

"Yeah, me too," Quinn replied. She looked out the cafeteria window once more, wishing she was with him right now. But it wasn't possible. Quinn didn't even know what school he went to, or if he lived in Ohio.

"Hey, maybe…" Jeff started, considering his question carefully. Maybe she'd say no, he didn't know. "Never mind."

Quinn felt her heart sink. She couldn't let this opportunity slip away so easily.

"What?" she asked, biting her lip. _Ask me again,_ Quinn thought. _Please, ask me again._

Jeff gathered up his courage. He forced the words out of his mouth, hoping she would say yes.

"Would you want to meet me at my school?" he asked. _It sounds so lame, she'll say no,_ Jeff thought sadly. He didn't know what else to say. It just popped out of his mouth.

Quinn smiled. Yes! It wasn't as romantic as maybe the coffee shop or Breadstix, but it would have to do.

"Yes, that'd be fun," Quinn said excitedly. Jeff was about to burst with pure joy. She had accepted. His lame attempt at a date had actually worked. Jeff was the happiest guy in the world. He couldn't imagine being any happier, except for when he saw Quinn in person, not just hearing her beautiful voice on the phone.

"Okay, I'll text you the address," Jeff decided, smiling like a fool. Quinn nodded, but remembered that Jeff couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I'll see you then?" Quinn asked, just to be sure she wasn't dreaming, even if this was a dream come true.

"Yes," Jeff said.

"Bye, Jeff," Quinn added before hanging up. Jeff tossed his phone on the bed and pumped his fists in the air like the dork he was. _That dork has a date,_ Jeff thought to himself gladly.

Quinn ran out of the cafeteria, her hair flying behind her. He had actually asked her! She pushed open the doors of McKinley, and ran down the steps to her car.

Sitting on her leather seat, Quinn fumbled for the right key to her car. She was so excited, she couldn't control herself. When she finally found it, Quinn sped out of the student parking lot, on the road at last.

She rolled the windows down, the wind blasting her face pleasantly. Quinn put on her sunglasses and smiled in her rearview mirror. It was exhilarating.

Jeff fixed his tie before dashing out of his dorm. He anxiously waited in the front of Dalton, impatiently of course, but willingly none the less. Jeff couldn't wait until he saw her kind smile, her dazzling eyes, and everything that made Quinn, well, Quinn.

Quinn pulled into Dalton's parking lot, not looking up to see what school she was at. For the moment, she didn't give a crap. All she wanted to do was see Jeff, that was it.

Then she was running out of her car, running towards the front of the school, when she saw Jeff smiling at her. That's when she noticed the familiar red-and-blue uniform of the Warblers, and stopped in front of Jeff. Her face fell.

"You're a Warbler?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff's smile faded. There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, taking a step towards Quinn. She stared at him, not sure how to answer that. Now, she knew where she'd seen him before. It was in that parking garage, where the Warblers had faced off with New Directions and Sebastian had put rock salt in Blaine's slushy.

"I… I don't know," Quinn replied, looking him in the eye. She didn't want it to be a problem. Quinn had nothing against the Warblers, well, except for Sebastian and that they were competitors in regionals. But otherwise, they had never caused each other any trouble.

She didn't think anyone would mind if, maybe just this once, she hung out with Jeff the Warbler. Then again, she thought of all the people that would mind.

"Quinn," Jeff said. He gave her puppy-dog eyes. "Please?" Quinn laughed and smiled at Jeff. She didn't know, but it felt right to be with him.

"Okay," Quinn agreed, causing Jeff to smile. "Just… I think maybe we should go somewhere else. I don't want any of your Warbler friends to ban me." Jeff laughed and took her hand, surprising Quinn.

"I know a perfect place."

Quinn stared at the hot-air balloon uneasily. Jeff looked at her sideways, waiting for her to give him an answer. She gazed at Jeff.

"I don't know, Jeff," she said.

"Oh, come on, Quinn!" Jeff whined. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"But I barely know you, how do I know you're not gonna murder me up there?" Quinn teased. Jeff squeezed her hand, which he hadn't let go since they were at Dalton. Quinn liked it that way, and wanted it to stay that way.

"Trust me," Jeff said. Quinn smiled and nodded.

"I do," she replied, dragging him towards the hot-air balloon. Jeff followed obediently, staring deep into Quinn's eyes. She had to look away.

The balloon went up, and Quinn squealed, holding onto Jeff. She smiled up at him. She was glad she was with him. There wasn't any other place Quinn would rather be.

Jeff felt the same way, of course. He wrapped his arms around her, taking the risk that she wouldn't like it. But she did, and snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his chest.

A strand of Quinn's hair fell in front of her face, and Jeff immediately pulled it behind her ear. He had so many feelings for her that he just wanted to shine. Of course, if he told her that, she might think it sounded silly.

They stood there as the balloon went up, in each other's arms, not worrying about what everyone would say. Not caring about anything but being with each other. Quinn could stay there forever, resting in Jeff's arms.

Jeff pulled back and stared at Quinn, considering what he was about to do. Both of them knew the next turn of events. He leaned in, and Quinn closed her eyes.

He hesitated a moment, admiring how Quinn looked. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. Then, placing his hand on Quinn's cheek, he kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Quinn was extremely happy, but kept to herself. Of course, some people noticed, like Kurt. He grabbed her and pulled her aside.

"What are you smiling ridiculously about? It's been bothering me all day!" Kurt exclaimed, giving her a sideways look. Quinn looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, Quinn! You always know what I'm talking about!"

"Not this time," she said, walking away from Kurt. He hurried to catch up wither her and walked alongside her.

"Who is he? I know how you are when you meet a guy," Kurt asked, stopping her. Quinn couldn't lie to Kurt. He knew her so well. She sighed and smiled.

"Okay…" she muttered. Kurt squealed excitedly and pulled her along.

"Who is this guy? Is he blonde? No, brunette? Does he go here? Have you guys… you know?" Kurt asked. Quinn stared off into the distance and thought about her answers, even though she really didn't need to.

"He is blonde, doesn't go here, and no, we haven't been in the same bed," Quinn explained. Kurt raised his eyebrows at her, still curious to know about her new beau.

"Have you locked lips?"

"Kurt!" Quinn exclaimed, turning around to face him. He stopped, eyes wide. "He kissed me last night."

"Oh my god," Kurt said. "Is it serious?"

"Well, we barely know each other. We just met today," Quinn confessed. Kurt gaped at her, dropping his bag.

"No!" he exclaimed. She nodded happily. "Well, for the hundredth time, WHO IS THIS GUY?"

"Um…" Quinn stared at Kurt. He was a former Warbler, but would he understand? She had to know that she could trust him before she told him anything else. "You have to keep it a secret, please?" Kurt nodded vigorously.

"Just tell me already!"

"His name is Jeff," Quinn replied, looking at Kurt. He shook his head, not believing it.

"Sterling? The Warbler? Jeff?" Kurt exclaimed, quite loudly in fact. She clamped her hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"I told you to keep quiet," Quinn reminded him. Kurt shook his head as Quinn removed her hand.

"You told me to keep a secret," Kurt defended. She rolled her eyes playfully at him, and swatted his chest.

"True, but you know. And yes," Quinn lowered her voice. "The Warbler." Kurt looked at her weirdly.

"Why can't I tell anyone?" Kurt questioned.

"One: we're competing in regionals, and two: Sebastian," Quinn said simply.

Kurt nodded.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," Kurt promised, before walking away, leaving her on her own.

At Dalton, Jeff giddily did his tie and tucked in his shirt. He remembered every detail of his date the night before. Especially the part when they'd gone back to Jeff's house and just, well, slept together.

Not sex, Jeff knew it was too early. Plus, it wasn't something he had set his mind on. He knew it was weird. He was probably the only guy in the world who just wanted to sleep with a girl, laying side by side in a bed, nothing more.

But he remembered everything Quinn had said, the intimate moments they'd shared together. Jeff smiled in the mirror, replaying their kiss over and over again in his head.

Nick knocked on the dorm door before entering, not waiting for a reply from Jeff. Jeff looked up and nodded at Nick, who raised his eyebrows at his friend. Nick sat on his bed and sighed loudly.

"Who is she?" Nick asked. Jeff pretended like he didn't hear him. "Come on, Jeff. Don't think I forgot about your special someone."

"You wouldn't get it," Jeff said, not looking at Nick. Nick crossed his arms and stared at Jeff.

"Try me." Jeff turned around and looked at Nick, who was perfectly serious. He sighed. As long as it wasn't Trent, Jeff was fine with trusting Nick with his little secret. Jeff sat down next to Nick.

"She goes to McKinley," Jeff said quietly. Nick smiled and nudged him lightly in the ribs.

"It's the blonde, isn't it? Quinn, was her name?" Nick guessed. Jeff gave him a look.

"How did you know?" Nick shrugged.

"I didn't. It was my first guess," he said. "Well, I support you."

"Sebastian doesn't, or maybe anyone else for that matter," Jeff replied, looking down. Nick patted his back.

"Hey, man. Don't listen to Sebastian. It's not like anyone ever does around here anyway," Nick said. Jeff laughed at that.

"Yeah…" But he wasn't so sure


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn was sleeping when suddenly a hand was on her shoulder, shaking her awake. Her eyes flew open, then she saw Jeff staring at her. She frowned at him.

"I'm tired," Quinn said, rubbing her eyes. Jeff laughed and hugged her to him. They were resting under the stars, sitting on the hood of Jeff's truck. It was his idea of course, and Quinn found it extremely romantic.

He kissed her on the cheek and rubbed her arms. "Are you getting cold yet?"

Quinn shook her head quickly, even though she was a bit cold. She didn't want to tell Jeff that because she knew he'd take her back home. And she didn't want to go home. Not yet, anyway.

"Not with you here," Quinn whispered. He shook his head at her, but he was smiling.

"Good."

Quinn laid on Jeff's chest and closed her eyes once more. She was just resting, but she wondered if she could actually sleep here with Jeff. Maybe, but then again, maybe not. Her mother would be super worried, but she didn't really care for her mother right then.

"We should probably get you home," Jeff said, a hand on Quinn's cheek. She shook her head.

"No," she groaned, clutching onto the fabric of his shirt. He patted her back.

"Yes," Jeff argued. "My baby needs to rest her pretty little eyes for tomorrow so she can see me again." Jeff slid off the hood of his truck and gently pulled Quinn to the passenger side. He aided her like a child.

He opened the door, buckled her seatbelt. Quinn opened her eyes and smiled at him. Jeff smiled back and kissed her forehead before climbing into the driver's seat.

At Quinn's front door, she wouldn't let Jeff go.

"Why can't you stay?" Quinn asked, looking into his eyes. Jeff shook his head and squeezed her hand.

"I want to so badly. You don't know how much I want to stay," Jeff said. "It's just that your parents are home and…" Quinn kissed him.

"Sneak in through my window," Quinn said quietly. Jeff looked skeptical. "Please?"

"For you," Jeff whispered, leaving Quinn at her door. He walked around the back of her house and crawled through her window, where she sat at her bed, waiting for him.

He crawled on top of her, resting on his elbows so he wouldn't hurt her. She giggled and ran her hand through his hair. She'd always wanted to do that ever since she met Jeff. It seemed silly and weird, but it was the truth.

Jeff kissed her neck lightly, then dragged her on top of him. Quinn placed her hands on his chest and kissed Jeff once more.

"Meet me at Dalton?" Jeff asked on the other end. Quinn thought about it, staring at the clock at McKinley.

"Okay, I'll be there in five," she promised.

"I love you," Jeff said in a childish tone. Quinn blushed.

"I love you too. Bye."

Quinn raced down the halls of Dalton, searching for Jeff. _He said to meet him here, didn't he?_

She bumped against the shoulder of a teenage girl about her age, black hair in a ponytail. Quinn stopped. A girl? At Dalton? But there were no girls at Dalton.

The other girl stopped as well. She slowly turned around to face Quinn. "Fabray?"

Quinn knew that voice. Now, she suddenly knew the ponytail. But why was she here anyway? She was a lesbian. Quinn spun around.

"Santana?" she asked, not believing it. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"No, what the hell are you doing here?" she spat back, hands on her hips. She didn't look it, but Quinn knew she was nervous.

"What are you trying to hide, Santana? It's obvious you're-"

"Santana!" someone exclaimed, footsteps coming from behind Quinn. Unfortunately, she knew that voice too. Santana gaped at the figure behind Quinn.

"Sebastian," Santana breathed. Quinn raised her eyebrows at her. Sebastian passed Quinn, not even acknowledging her and hugged Santana, kissing her on the cheek.

"What the hell is going on here?" Quinn exclaimed. That's when the other set of footsteps came behind her. Sebastian looked past Quinn and narrowed his eyes.

"Jeff," he addressed, looking at him. Quinn closed her eyes as Jeff stood beside her. He took her hand.

"Whoa, hold it!" Santana exclaimed, wriggling out of Sebastian's grasp. She examined Quinn. "Fabray? Warbler? Oh, this just keeps getting better and better."

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked, glaring at Santana. "Like you two are any better." "We are," Sebastian smirked. Quinn shook her head to clear her mind.

"Stop it. Let's settle this somewhere else. Somewhere private?" Quinn suggested, holding onto Jeff. Sebastian nodded and lead the way to his dorm


End file.
